Punition
by AshleeSnape
Summary: OS entre SS/HG. Hermione enfreint les règles de l'école et Snape la punit. Rated M pour scènes violentes et sexuelles.


**Hello ! Cette fanfiction a été écrite en vo par Addicted Archangel. Il s'agit de la première fic' que je traduis alors j'espère que ça ira. Elle est rated M à cause des scènes violentes et sexuelles. ENJOY ! :D**

PUNITION

Hermione se réveilla en sursaut. Relevant brusquement la tête du bureau, elle regarda autour d'elle, encore étourdie. La salle était pratiquement dans le noir et complètement silencieuse. Elle s'était endormie dans la bibliothèque, encore une fois. Adossée sur la chaise, elle poussa un profond soupir et se frotta les yeux. Il devait être le beau milieu de la nuit puisque tout était sombre et silencieux. Combien de temps était-elle restée ici ? La dernière chose dont elle se souvenait était d'être absorbée par _Demorato – Sorts et charmes du XIVème siècle_, puis le flou total.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle s'endormait sur ses livres à la bibliothèque, c'est juste que d'habitude ça ne durait pas aussi longtemps. Normalement, elle ramassait ses affaires et partait pendant que la bibliothèque était encore ouverte, mais là c'était perdu d'avance.

Cherchant dans ses poches sa baguette, elle la trouva et l'agita avec sa main droite. « _Lumos_ ». La soudaine lumière l'aveugla un instant. Elle rassembla ses livres et ses parchemins, les poussant au hasard dans son cartable. Elle était impatiente de retourner à son dortoir et de vraiment dormir.

Marchant délicatement sur le sol de la bibliothèque, Hermione regardait autour d'elle au cas où il y aurait quelqu'un mais ne trouva personne. La grande horloge située au-dessus du bureau de Mme Pince lui indiqua qu'il était 02h20, elle soupira profondément une fois de plus. Si elle avait de la chance, elle pourrait peut-être dormir 2h avant de devoir se lever pour finir la dissertation que le professeur Snape leur avait demandé pour cet après-midi.

La porte de la bibliothèque n'était pas surveillée, Dieu merci. Hermione marmonna un très facile « _alohomora_ » et sortit sans aucun problème. Son seul souhait à cet instant était que les escaliers n'aient pas trop bougé depuis qu'elle était entrée dans la bibliothèque. Il serait difficile de retrouver son chemin dans cette obscurité complète, peu importe le nombre de fois qu'elle avait parcouru ces mêmes couloirs par le passé.

Les pas d'Hermione faisaient de petits échos sur le sol en pierre, alors elle se pressa.

Soudain, un léger bruissement venant de derrière elle l'incita à s'arrêter. Pensant qu'il pourrait s'agir d'un fantôme, ou éventuellement de l'insupportable Peeves, elle baissa sa baguette et écouta. Il n'y avait rien, hormis le silence et l'obscurité.

Avant qu'elle ne puisse faire un pas, le corps d'Hermione se figea sur place au son d'une puissante voix trop familière venant de derrière elle.

« Dehors au milieu de la nuit, Miss Granger ? » La voix soyeuse n'était surement pas celle de quelqu'un venu l'aider à trouver son chemin.

Hermione se retourna rapidement, la lumière de sa baguette pointée vers le visage de la personne qui l'avait surprise. Les longs cheveux noirs. Ce nez crochu bien distinct. L'imposante robe de sorcier noire. Professeur Snape !

Il se tenait devant elle, les bras croisés sur son torse et les lèvres serrés dans une grimace ennuyé. « Vous devez avoir une fantastique raison pour errer dans les couloirs aussi tard dans la nuit ? »

« J—Je me suis endormie dans la bibliothèque, laissa-t-elle échapper nerveusement. J'étais simplement en train de rentrer aux dortoirs. »

Snape l'inspecta de la tête aux pieds ses yeux noirs rétrécirent. « 5 points en moins pour Griffondor, Miss Granger. »

« Quoi ? s'exclama Hermione, la mâchoire tombante. Je me suis endormie, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais l'intention d'enfreindre les règles de l'école. Je retourne simplement à mes quartiers ! »

« Dix points, Miss Granger. »

Hermione fronça les sourcils mais garda la bouche fermée. Encore une déduction de points envers sa maison nuirait à elle et ses amis, et apporterait à Snape une satisfaction perverse. Mordant sa lèvre, elle se força à un douloureux silence.

« Retournez à votre dortoir, Miss Granger. Et ne me laissez pas vous trouver une nouvelle fois en train d'errer dans les couloirs la nuit. »

Sans même un signe de tête, Hermione tourna les talons et commença à partir. « Salaud, murmura-t-elle dans un souffle en serrant les dents. »

« Stop. »

Sa voix soyeuse sonna une fois de plus à travers l'obscurité et Hermione s'arrêta instantanément, fermant les yeux de désarroi. _Oh non. Il m'a entendu._

Trois lents échos de pas derrière elle et le silence retomba. Hermione attendait que Snape dise quelque chose, mais il n'y avait rien, à part un silence écrasant. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait entendre était son propre souffle. Soudain, Snape la dépassa et partit. Le seul mot qu'il prononça au passage fut : « Venez. »

Hermione n'avait pas d'autre choix que de le suivre.

En silence, ils marchèrent dans les couloirs. Hermione devait presser le pas pour soutenir la marche de son professeur de Potions. Lentement, elle comprit qu'ils étaient en route vers le bureau de Snape. Quand ils atteignirent finalement la porte en bois massif, la Griffondor était un peu essoufflée.

Feignant la courtoisie, Snape agita sa baguette afin d'ouvrir la porte puis proposa à son élève d'entrer. Marchant de manière hésitante dans le bureau insipide, elle assimila cette atmosphère. La pièce était ornée par des livres sur des étagères sans fin et divers objets au contenu douteux étaient dans des pots et des bouteilles en verre. Un bureau dans ce qui semblait être du chêne massif occupait l'extrémité de la salle, et dessus trônaient des piles de dissertations et d'autres parchemins. Il est clair que Snape n'avait pas encore eu l'énergie de s'attaquer à la correction des épouvantables devoirs des élèves de première année. Il n'y avait pas de fenêtres.

Hermione fit quelques pas dans la pièce, assimilant tout. Elle n'avait jamais été dans le bureau de Snape auparavant et ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre. La seule chose qu'elle avait anticipée était l'état de la pièce. Il reflétait parfaitement son professeur de Potions : sombre, stérile et ne reflétant aucune forme de personnalité. Il n'y avait rien qui se ressemblait de près ou de loin à des souvenirs ou à des effets personnels. Il n'y avait rien de vivant, ni plantes ni autres. Rien d'étonnant vu qu'Hermione n'a jamais vu son professeur tenir à quelque chose.

Elle fut sortie de ses pensées par le gros claquement de porte derrière elle. Sursautant légèrement, elle poussa un soupir et se redressa pour se donner du courage face à son professeur. Mais Snape ne vint pas face à elle. Hermione attendit quelques instants avant de froncer les sourcils et de jeter un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule. Rogue était appuyé contre la porte avec un petit sourire en coin déroutant. Une mèche de cheveux noire était tombée de son oreille et chatouillait le coin de sa bouche. Il n'y avait aucun mouvement, ni son visage, ni son corps rien qui ne pouvait révéler son niveau d'irritation et de mépris qu'il nourrissait.

Hermione se retourna. « Professeur Snape ? demanda-t-elle prudemment. » Avant qu'elle ne puisse ajouter autre chose, Snape se poussa de la porte sans un mot et dépassa Hermione, sa cape frôlant sa jambe.

Il s'arrêta à son bureau et appuya ses mains contre la surface polie, dos à Hermione. Elle pouvait voir ses épaules monter et descendre à chaque respiration profonde qu'il prenait. Hermione ne savait pas ce qu'elle était supposée faire. Elle n'était pas habituée à ce genre de situation. Etait-elle censée parler ? S'assoir ? Avant qu'elle n'eût le temps de trouver une réponse, Snape brisa le silence et parla enfin.

« N'avons-nous pas assez répété ce rituel ennuyeux, Miss Granger ? » Sa voix semblait à la fois fatiguée et ennuyée. « Vous bafouez ouvertement les règles de l'école, je vous gronde et nous nous séparons jusqu'à la prochaine fois. » Hermione fronça les sourcils. « Qu'étais-je supposée faire, passer le reste de la nuit dans la bibliothèque ? » cracha-t-elle d'un ton un peu trop incrédule.

Snape cogna ses points sur le bureau puis se retourna lentement vers elle. Il n'y avait rien que de l'obscurité dans ses yeux. Il s'appuyait contre le rebord du meuble mais continuait à la regarder comme un lion prêt à bondir. « Quoi exactement, Miss Granger, vous fait penser que vous avez le droit d'utiliser un langage offensif envers un professeur ? Je pensais que les insultes désobligeantes seraient au-dessus de vous. »

Elles ne sont certainement au-dessus de _vous_, pensa Hermione avec amertume, mais elle étouffa cette phrase avant de la laisser échapper. « Je m'excuse Professeur, j'ai dépassé les limites. Cela ne se reproduira plus. »

« Je l'espère bien. Je ne voudrai pas voir d'autres 50 points déduits de votre bien-aimé Griffondor. » Il se moquait d'elle, un méchant sourire embellissait ses lèvres fines.

« Cinqu- ? » Hermione était trop choquée. « Vous ne pouvez pas ! »

Le sinistre sourire satisfait de Snape se transforma en un sourire véritablement maléfique. « Miss Granger, n'avez-vous pas encore compris que je peux faire ce que je veux ? »

Hermione se mordit très fort les lèvres, presque à sang. Si elle ne se contrôlait pas autant, elle aurait surement sauté au cou de son professeur pour l'étrangler sur le sol. Ah, quelle pensée idyllique.

Il avait surement vu la haine brulante et la colère dans ses yeux car une fois de plus il serra les lèvres dans une grimace. « L'insolence Miss Granger, grommela-t-il, n'est pas un trait que j'apprécie chez mon élève. »

Avant qu'elle puisse se retenir, Hermione rétorqua : «Pourtant vous êtes tellement doué pour l'être avec nous ! » Immédiatement, elle sut qu'elle avait franchi la dernière limite, et avec un petit soupir, elle ferma la bouche et se mordit les lèvres. Son cœur se mit à battre plus fort quand elle vit les yeux de son professeur se rétrécir.

« Je le suis, maintenant. » Il n'y avait pas de colère dans sa voix. Elle sonnait presque comme un peu amusée. Il se leva de son bureau, Hermione n'osait pas bouger. On aurait dit que le professeur de Potions flottait sur le sol de granit irrégulier. Il s'arrêta à 30 centimètres d'elle. Hermione avait des frissons dans le dos à l'idée que Snape soit aussi près d'elle.

Il était parfaitement immobile devant elle mais ses yeux semblaient percer à travers elle. Son être tout entier lui disait de reculer, de baisser les yeux, mais elle ne pouvait pas. Il y avait quelque chose dans le regard de Snape qui le lui interdisait. Quelque chose à l'intérieur d'Hermione lui disait qu'elle n'était plus en sécurité et qu'elle ne prendrait pas l'avantage sur lui.

« Vous êtes une insupportable petite Je-sais-tout, gronda-t-il en croisant les bras. » D'un air de défi, elle fit comme lui. A nouveau, un sourire satisfait vint sur le visage de Snape. « Je crois qu'il est temps. » Se détournant d'elle, il passa devant son bureau jusqu'à une bibliothèque où il s'attarda, gardant toujours un œil sur son élève.

Hermione fronça les sourcils. « Temps pour quoi ? demanda-t-elle en appuyant encore plus fort les bras contre sa poitrine, sentant soudainement le besoin de se protéger. »

Snape glissa sa main dans sa robe de sorcier et sortit sa baguette. « Le temps pour Miss Granger d'apprendre une leçon importante. » Après avoir fait une vague subtile avec sa baguette et chuchoté un sort, il fit à Hermione un sourire en coin troublant et la visa. « _Accio baguette_. » Sa baguette sortie de sa cape et se dirigea dans la main de Snape. « Je vous remercie. » Avec élégance, il posa les deux baguettes au-dessus de la bibliothèque, hors de portée d'Hermione. « Aucune formule magique ne sera nécessaire pour le moment. »

Le cœur d'Hermione battait encore plus fort qu'auparavant et un grand sentiment de danger l'envahit. Elle avait besoin de s'échapper, vite. Elle recula lentement vers la porte tout en gardant les yeux sur son professeur. Quand elle abaissa la poignée de la porte, Snape renifla. « Est-ce que vous pensez vraiment que la porte est ouverte, Miss Granger ? »

Bien sûr qu'elle ne l'était pas.

Snape se dirigeait vers elle à un rythme lent et menaçant. « S'il n'y avait pas autant de règles pour l'utilisation de la magie dans cette école, ronronna-t-il de manière sinistre, il y aurait plusieurs sorts qui ferait des merveilles sur des petites chipies comme vous. Et je n'aurai pas hésité à utiliser l'un d'eux. »

Il eut encore un sourire satisfait.

« Cela serait une vraie bénédiction de jeter des _Impero_ sur chacune des petites chattes (nb : au sens sexuel) déraisonnées qui sont dans cette école. Surtout vous, Miss Granger. »

Hermione ne trouvait pas ses mots. Ses lèvres remuaient mais aucun son ne sortait. Essayant de s'éloigner du Maître des Potions, elle avait atteint le bout de la pièce et son dos frappa le bois massif de la porte.

« Mais comme il y a certaines limites de ce qu'un professeur peut faire à ses élèves, je suis obligé de supporter d'interminables journées de babillages juvéniles et de mépris des règles établies. » Il n'était qu'à quelques pas.

« Je suis sûr que vous pouvez imaginer ce que c'est, Miss Granger. Devoir tenir bon continuellement, sans fin. J'en ai marre. » Snape était si près d'Hermione qu'elle pouvait sentir son parfum à travers ses narines. Fort, musqué,…presque sauvage.

« Il est naturel pour un homme de céder de temps en temps. » Il se tenait à quelques centimètres d'elle, la dominant de façon menaçante.

Hermione se pressa contre la porte, ne voulant pas qu'une seule partie de son corps touche Snape. « Qu- Qu'est-ce que vous dites ? dit-elle en bégayant, incrédule, tandis que son cerveau s'activait à trouver un moyen de se sortir de cette situation. Elle commençait à transpirer tandis que sa respiration s'accélérait.

« Je dis, Miss Granger, que si vous faites comme je vous dis, cela sera plus facile pour nous deux. Enfin, pour vous, tout du moins. J'ai toujours apprécié un peu de lutte. »

Hermione le fixait, ne voulant pas croire ce qu'elle entendait.

« Enlevez votre cape. » C'était à peine un murmure, mais pour Hermione cela sonna comme un cri à ses oreilles.

« Je…Vous…NON ! »

Snape fronça les sourcils, presque comme s'il s'amusait. « Je vous le répète encore. Mais je vous recommande de ne pas me faire répéter une troisième fois. Cela serait…embarrassant. » Le sourire narquois réapparut sur ses lèvres pâles.

Hermione ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma, puis l'ouvrit à nouveau, pas un seul mot s'échappant de ses lèvres. Son sang courait dans ses veines et frappait dans ses oreilles. Un mélange anormal d'émotions inondait tout son être la peur et la panique mélangées à un sentiment…d'excitation. Pourtant, elle ne bougea pas.

Snape ferma la distance entre eux d'un mouvement rapide et était maintenant appuyé contre elle, la plaquant contre la porte en bois. « Sale chipie, murmura-t-il en levant les mains à l'encolure de la cape d'Hermione. » D'un coup sec, il déchira la cape, puis la laissa tomber sur le sol.

Elle poussa un cri, essayant de retenir la robe avant qu'elle ne tombe, mais deux mains fortes attrapèrent ses poignets avant. Les mains de Snape étaient intransigeantes et il passa ses bras au-dessus de sa tête. Elle se tortillait sous le poids de Snape, essayant désespérément de libérer ses jambes. Mais en vain. Dans cette position, elle était prise au piège sans moyen de s'échapper.

Haletante, elle le regarda dans les yeux. Ils étaient plus sombres que jamais. « Je vais hurler, dit-elle, en essayant de paraitre provocatrice, mais les mots n'étaient que des murmures et c'était pathétique.

Snape lui sourit. « Criez si vous le souhaitez, Miss Granger. Il n'y aura personne pour vous entendre. Vous êtes mienne, pour l'instant. »

Les mots déclenchèrent un frisson dans le dos d'Hermione. Il n'y avait pas d'échappatoire. Mais cela ne signifiait pas qu'elle irait sans combattre.

Tenant d'une seule main Hermione par les poignets, le maître des Potions approcha sa main libre à son visage. Faisait parcourir un doigt sur sa joue, il baissa les yeux et regarda ses lèvres. « Allez-y alors, marmonna-t-il, criez. J'aimerai vous entendre. »

Mais Hermione ne cria pas. Au lieu de ça, elle secoua la tête sur le côté, et avant que Snape puisse réagir, elle mordit sa main. Mordant pour sauver sa vie, elle ne lâcha prise que lorsqu'elle sentie ses poignets libres et qu'elle entendit le hurlement de douleur de son professeur. Avec toute la force qu'elle put rassembler, elle poussa Snape et lui donna un coup de poing bien placé dans l'estomac. Profitant que l'homme soit plié en deux, elle courut en direction de la bibliothèque où sa baguette avait été cachée. C'était sa seule chance.

Elle parvint à faire quelques pas avant que des bras forts l'attrapent par derrière, la tirant d'un coup sec contre l'encadrement en pierre. Luttant pour sa liberté, Hermione cria aussi fort que ses poumons lui permirent tout en frappant sauvagement la poigne de fer de Snape. Elle fut momentanément libérée mais promptement retournée pour faire face à son assaillant.

Avant qu'elle ne puisse réagir, une violente claque s'abattit sur sa joue et elle en tomba à terre. Sa tête tournait à cause de l'impact et elle vit des étoiles devant ses yeux.

Snape la dominait, regardant le tas chiffonné sur le plancher. Quelques gouttes de sang dégoulinaient le long de sa main. Il était dans une colère pure. « Stupide fille, murmura-t-il les dents serrés. » Résolument, il commença à ôter son épaisse cape, l'envoyant sur une chaise.

Hermione sentait les larmes lui piquer derrière les yeux tandis qu'elle se relevait sur ses coudes. « Je suis désolée, murmura-t-elle, tremblante. Je suis désolée, s'il vous plait ne faites pas de mal… »

« Vous aviez le choix, gronda-t-il en approchant. Vous avez choisi ça. Cela aurait pu être facile. »

« Non…, murmura-t-elle, essayant de s'éloigner en rampant. » Deux mains l'attrapèrent par les chevilles et la ramenèrent. Soudain, il était sur elle, à cheval sur ses fesses. Elle pouvait sentir son poids sur elle, qui lui faisait mal. Il se pencha pour attraper une fois de plus ses poignets, et elle put très bien sentir son excitation.

Snape mis, une fois encore, les bras d'Hermione au-dessus de sa tête, mais cette fois il n'avait pas l'intention de toucher son visage. Au lieu de ça, il s'approcha de sa jupe en laine et la tira d'un coup sec jusqu'à la taille de son élève, exposant sa culotte blanche.

Hermione ferma les yeux. Il était inutile d'essayer de s'échapper désormais. Cela sera encore plus dur si elle essayait. Avec résignation, elle laissa son corps se détendre sous le poids de son professeur. Une larme coula sur sa joue.

Snape cessa ses mouvements et la regarda un instant. « Abandonner si tôt, Miss Granger ? Je m'attendais à plus de vous. »

Essayant de garder sa voix aussi stable que possible, et avec toute la provocation qu'elle puisse trouver, elle répondit : « Je ne vous donnerai pas cette satisfaction. »

« Oh, Miss Granger, mais vous le ferez. Vous allez me donner toute la satisfaction que je demande. » Et d'un coup vif, il déchira sa chemise en deux.

Un souffle s'échappa des lèvres d'Hermione du fait d'être exposée de manière aussi flagrante à l'homme au-dessus d'elle. Elle n'avait jamais été aussi effrayée de sa vie, et pourtant quelque chose d'autre grandissait en elle quelque chose qui ne devrait pas être là. Elle commença à ressentir un petit picotement entre ses jambes. Être exposée comme ça…et l'adrénaline du combat, c'était malsain de ressentir ça.

Snape jeta un coup d'œil à ses jambes et à leur chaude jonction. Cela faisait très longtemps qu'il n'avait pas ressenti une femme aussi près de lui. Il ne l'admettrait jamais à personne, mais la jeune fille en dessous de lui était l'une des créatures les plus attirantes qu'il n'avait jamais rencontrées. C'était la seule façon qu'il puisse l'avoir et il avait attendu pour ça très, très longtemps…

Il laissa ses yeux glisser sur le corps d'Hermione, et vit qu'il tremblait sous ses mains. Ses lèvres étaient légèrement ouvertes et sa respiration s'était accélérée. Lentement, il passa sa main libre sur le plat de son estomac et descendit vers ses jambes. Comme il forçait ses jambes à s'ouvrir, Hermione poussa un cri étouffé et essayait de les fermer mais en vain car il était déjà entre ses jambes.

Quand elle sentit les doigts de Snape parcourant sa féminité, ce fut comme une secousse électrique à travers elle. Elle haleta et se tendit immédiatement, fermant ses yeux d'un coup.

« Pourquoi Miss Granger ? dit Snape d'un ton amusé. Je crois que vous apprécier également. »

Hermione sentit la main de Snape disparaitre et entendit un bruissement. Quand elle réapparut, il la posa fermement sur la hanche d'Hermione, la maintenant en place.

Il fut à l'intérieur d'elle d'un seul coup.

Le cri qui s'échappa des lèvres d'Hermione n'était pas tant celui de la douleur mais celui de la surprise. La sensation était extraordinaire. Elle voulait détester ça, exécrer chaque seconde et le repousser hors d'elle, mais elle ne pouvait pas. Elle n'avait jamais rien ressenti de pareil avant bon ou mauvais, elle ne pouvait pas dire. De la chaleur se répandait en elle, faisant rougir ses joues.

Snape se calma momentanément quand il l'eut pénétrer jusqu'au fond de sa chaude intimité. Il fit une pause pour reprendre son souffle. C'était sensationnel. Après quelques instants, il commença à bouger, avec fermeté, s'enfonçant violement dans son corps sans défense.

Hermione se contorsionnait sous lui. Son cerveau lui disait « Repousse-le ! » mais son corps insistait pour qu'elle reste là où elle était. Chaque poussée qu'il faisait lui procurait une dose de chaleur encore plus forte à travers ses entrailles. De petits gémissements commençaient à s'échapper de ses lèvres et elle leva inconsciemment ses hanches pour répondre à ses coups.

La première fois que Snape sentit les hanches d'Hermione se lever, il crut qu'il l'avait imaginé. Mais quand il les sentit encore, une vague de chaleur grandit à l'intérieur de lui. Elle appréciait. Entendant les petits gémissements émaner de la jeune femme sous lui, cela le fit grogner et intensifier ses vas-et-viens. Il serra encore plus les poignets d'Hermione quand il vit son expression faciale.

Ses lèvres étaient entrouvertes et sa respiration était fatiguée. Snape se lécha les lèvres. Pourquoi ne pourrait-il pas l'embrasser. Secouant sa tête, il retourna son attention sur la source chaude et humide. Accélérant ses coups, il appuyait tellement fort sur la hanche d'Hermione qu'elle eut une contusion. Il sentit la vague de chaleur révélatrice se propager dans son bas ventre, et dans un grognement presque primitif, il explosa en elle.

Hermione haleta en entendant Snape gémir au-dessus d'elle. C'était un son qu'elle n'aurait jamais été capable d'imaginer venant de quelqu'un comme lui. Elle avait à peine remarqué qu'il avait lâché ses poignets, elle restait malgré tout dans la même position pour reprendre son souffle jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende sa voix une fois de plus.

« S'il vous plait calmez-vous, Miss Granger. »

Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, il était debout au-dessus d'elle, tout habillé et pas un cheveu qui dépasse. Elle abaissa rapidement ses bras et remis sa jupe en place sur ses jambes exposées. Assise, elle fut frappée au visage par quelque chose de noir et tourbillonnant. C'était sa cape. Elle s'habilla rapidement et essaya d'ajuster ses cheveux tout en se relevant.

Snape se tenait debout devant la bibliothèque où les baguettes avaient été posées. Il les tenait dans la main mais tournait le dos à Hermione. « Je peux croire qu'il n'y aura aucune mention de cet évènement durant le petit déjeuner ? »

Hermione hocha la tête tout en touchant sa lèvre. Elle était fendue à cause de la claque de Snape.

Snape se retourna vivement, regardant ses yeux humides. « Je ne vous ai pas entendu. »

« Non, monsieur, murmura-t-elle en tenant sa cape fermée avec les mains. »

Il s'approcha d'elle, lui tendant sa baguette magique pour qu'elle la récupère. Quand elle la prit, Snape attrapa son poignet et le ramena vers lui. « Gardez ceci à l'esprit, Miss Granger, dit-il sinistrement. Ceci était une punition. Cela se reproduira encore si vous choisissez d'ignorer les règles de l'école. Et, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire malsain, cela s'applique aussi à vos pathétiques amis. »

Hermione fronça les sourcils, incrédule.

« S'ils enfreignent les règles…vous êtes la seule qui sera punie. Peut-être que ce sera une leçon suffisante pour l'obéissance de base. » Il lâcha son poignet. « Partez. »

Agitant sa baguette, il leva le sort et la porte s'ouvrit. Hermione se précipita dehors et la porte claqua derrière elle.

Snape sourit diaboliquement à la porte fermée.

_Cela pourrait devenir l'année la plus intéressante._

**Alors ? :D Qu'en pensez-vous ? **_**Spécial**_** hein xD. J'avoue que lorsque je l'ai lu la première fois, j'étais grave surprise de la tournure que ça prenait… mais finalement j'ai trouvé ça bien. Et vous ?**


End file.
